


just a typical saturday

by nbmothman



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbmothman/pseuds/nbmothman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel was <em>trying</em> to be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a typical saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescrewtapedemos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrewtapedemos/gifts).



> thanks for being my beta :)

The first time Joel comes over and stays, it’s pretty normal. They had been dating for a good 2 months before they both decided it was appropriate and comfortable for one another. Burnie wasn’t expecting much, he’d had people there many times before and he figured Joel wouldn’t be much more of an abnormality than he already was.

Burnie’s eyes opened lazily, sunlight spilling in from the window that sat above his bed. He exhaled the night air out of lungs and breathed in the crisp sheets and wafting smell of coffee. He nuzzled deeper into his pillow, arms tightening around the soft linen. He absently thanked whatever god that the boys were at their mother’s house this weekend. Burnie propped himself up on his elbows, stretching his neck and back before glancing at the clock on his bedside table. 7:32. He sighed audibly. He had forgotten Joel was a fucking morning person.

Burnie reached for his glasses and set them square on his nose before rolling over to lie on his back and lean against the headboard. It’s not that he wasn’t used to waking up early, he did all week, but this was the fucking weekend. Was Joel literally so wound up that he couldn’t stop fidgeting long enough to stay asleep? Burnie now knew that Joel slept like a rock; it was getting him to fall asleep that was the tricky part. Or the not at all tricky part, however you looked at it.

The curly haired brunet perked up when he heard the faint twitter of a conversation in the room closest to his, the kitchen.

“I’m not going to feed you, I told you already.” He heard Joel mutter followed by a faint meow and another whisper. “I’m sorry, but I honestly don’t care.”

Burnie’s lips stretched in to a full smile, knowing Joe would be the first one to annoy Joel at this time of day.

\-----

Joel was trying to be nice.

Making coffee was always a nice gesture, even if it was one of the simplest things you could do for someone. Except when you were at someone else’s house and you had no idea where jack shit was. The coffee machine was obvious, perched right next to the sink to overlook Joel’s frenzied searching.

Joel rummaged through every single goddamn cabinet in the kitchen. Joel looked in the cupboards above the countertops, the drawers below, only to be met with silverware and pots and pans and cups and cake mixes and various breakfast foods, all of which that did not include coffee. 

“Who the fuck has a fucking coffee machine and no fucking coffee?” Huffing through gritted teeth, Joel turned around and around looking for any possible space the coffee was hiding.

Apparently these things called pantries exist.

He opened the thin door and sure enough, surrounded by flour and a box of Capri Sun, the coffee sat, a figurative glowing aura surrounding it. Joel breathed out a disgruntled sigh. Once he picked the container up he noticed a bright pink sticky note stuck to the top that clearly stated ‘SMALL CHILDREN: STAY OUT’.

Joel laughed and used it anyway.

While he was waiting for the coffee maker to do its job, he heard a soft flapping of the cat door opening. Joe the Cat plodded into the kitchen, in all this chubby orange glory. Joel leaned against the counter and observed the pudgy cat roam around the kitchen before he decided the perfect spot to lie down was on Joel’s bare feet. 

Now Joel had two options. He could be a dick and kick Joe out of the way, or he could suck up his pride and give in to the warmth Joe provided.

“This doesn’t mean I like you.” Joel glared down at the cat. “Because I don’t. My feet are just cold and you just happen to be warm.” Joe rubbed his head against Joel’s pale ankle and the coffee maker beeped.

The brunet bit his lip and opted to pick up Joe by the belly and gently pull him off of his feet. He turned back to the coffee, pouring the dark liquid into a cup he had pulled from one of the cabinets, the hot and rich smell drifting through the room and warming the air in Joel’s lungs. He breathed deeply and smiled a little, filling the cup up and moving onto the other. The weird thing about coffee was how strangely calming it was until you drank it.

As Joel began to drop spoonfuls of sugar into his own coffee, Joe circled his feet, meowing noisily and rubbing against his legs.

“I’m not going to feed you. That’s not my job.” Joel murmured, never taking his eyes off of his coffee and moving on to Burnie’s. After so many years spent at Rooster Teeth Joel could tell you how pretty much everyone in the office liked their coffee. It was never intentional, he just was the one that happened to make everyone’s coffee most of the time.

As the brunet finished swirling the creamer he found in the fridge into Burnie’s cup he felt Joe’s paws pressing up against the backs of his knees.

“I told you already, I’m not going to feed you.”

Joe let out a pained meow and continued to knead against Joel’s pants, claws and all.

Turning to leer over the cat, Joel whispered, “I’m sorry, but I honestly don’t care.”

He left the cat behind, grabbing the coffee cups and winding around the orange blob before he could make a move towards the bedroom. Joel nudged the door ajar with his shoulder and before he had taken a step into the room he heard Burnie try to silence a laugh.

Burnie scrubbed a hand over his face, smiling at Joel. “You are so fucking cliché, you know that?” He chuckled, keeping a hand in front of his smiling lips and exposed teeth.

“Um, why?” Joel questioned dubiously, raising an eyebrow, still standing between the door and the bed with soft blue coffee cups teetering in both hands. Burnie smirked and looked down at Joel’s pants, then back up to his eyes. Joel followed his gaze, head snapping back up to let out a defeated sigh.

“Fuck you, they’re comfy. I made you coffee so I’m immune to your insults.” Joel pouted, walking over to Burnie’s side of the bed and setting a mug on his bedside table. Burnie grasped the slack of his timeworn sweatpants that hung dangerously low on Joel’s hips, even with the drawstrings pulled tightly.

“They look good on you.” He murmured, rubbing the thin navy fabric and meeting Joel’s eyes with a big smile. 

Joel scoffed, “You’re fucking cliché.” Rolling his eyes he leaned over to plant a firm kiss on Burnie’s forehead, turning to walk towards the opposite side of the bed.

“Those marks on your back look good too.” Burnie jeered, following Joel with his eyes and admiring his own handiwork. Purple and blue bruises were scattered across Joel’s back; vague outlines of hands wrapped around his hips, neck, and arms. Fading red indents of teeth danced along Joel’s shoulders and collarbones.

“Oh my god,” Joel deadpanned, “ _Stop_.”

“I _love_ you,” Burnie hummed out cheerfully, taking the hot coffee in his hands and smiling over the curve of the cup.

“I’m going to give you so many hickeys. Seriously, you’re gonna be covered and everyone in the office is gonna see them.” Joel retorted, setting the coffee cup on his bedside table before pulling the covers up to slip inside.

“You just wanna show off what’s yours, you animal.” Burnie grinned before taking a sip from his coffee cup. 

Looking up, his eyes widened when Joel shifted closer to him and bit at his neck playfully, his left hand gripping Burnie’s boxer-clad thigh.

“No, hey, I have coffee!” Burnie struggled to set his mug down before Joel swung his legs over and settled in Burnie’s lap, attacking his neck with his teeth and tongue. The older man pushed on Burnie’s shoulders, causing them to fall back so they lay horizontally across the bed.

“ _Joel_ ,” Burnie scrunched up his face and whined, pouting like a grumpy child.

“I am a man of my word.” Joel grinned into Burnie’s neck, nuzzling his mouth against a spot of newly forming red and purple marks. “Plus, if you really wanted to you could have me off of you in two seconds.”

Burnie let out a loud sigh and relaxed, choosing to enjoy the attention rather than reject it.

Joel pulled the collar of Burnie’s t-shirt down, some faded band logo that he didn’t recognize, and nestled against his scruffy neckline. He licked and sucked and bit the sensitive skin of Burnie’s neck and chest with delicate precision, chuckling occasionally and letting his hands wander across Burnie’s hips and thighs, rubbing his hands against the soft fabric of his boxers. Joel lifted his head back up to smile at him.

“I know you like it when I give you hickeys, you like the way everyone looks at you and gets all embarrassed.” The older man beamed; chin resting on Burnie’s chest.

“You may be correct, but that doesn’t change the fact that I beat the shit out of your back. It's the private victory that I won.” Burnie announced, propping himself up on his elbows to meet Joel’s eyes.

Joel pushed back with his hands and sat upright, staring back at blankly. “…but not everyone knows that.”

“That’s why it’s a private victory.”

“But it doesn’t count if no one sees it except me!”

“That’s why it’s a private victory, Joel!”

“Then I still won!”

“Who said this was a game?!”

“You did! At the beginning of this conversation!”

“Well I didn’t mean it that way!”

“Then what could you have possibly meant?!”

“Maybe that it was a throwaway comment not meant to be taken seriously?!”

Joel scrunched up his nose and brow, huffing through his disappointed mouth. “You have a point.”

The smile on Burnie’s face could’ve been seen for miles.

“You’re such an idiot.” Burnie laughed, sitting up and reaching out to grab Joel’s hip, scooting closer so Joel was practically in his lap.

“I love you.” Pulling Joel in by the side of his jaw, Burnie kissed him softy, letting his fingers brush against his dark hair and rest over Joel’s ear.

Joel smirked, his hands falling on Burnie’s ribs and holding on tightly. “And I love you, Burnie Burns.”

Burnie pushed Joel down, continuing to kiss him until he maneuvered himself to hover over Joel and press him against the mattress.

“Okay, _okaaaaay_. I made coffee for you and it’s gonna get cold. I’ll make out with you when we’re dooooone.” Joe crooned, flashing Burnie a bright smile as he sat up and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw.

Once they had finished their coffee they burrowed themselves under the covers, tangled together like two horny teenagers after prom night. At some point they felt Joe jump up and make his way in between them, Joel being too comfortable to care. He figured he’d have to learn to love the cat someday and the chubby bastard was already growing on him.

Joe stretched out in-between their chests, Burnie scratching his ears and nuzzling against the top of his head. Joel occupied himself with trying to grab Joe’s tail and occasionally poking and squishing the soft pink pads on his paws.

“Joe’s basically just like a big fluffy baby.”

Burnie cocked his head, “What are you talking about?”

Joel turned his attention away from the cat and looked at Burnie.

“All he does is eat and sleep.” Joel grabbed his tail and ran his hand down, fur falling into the air and onto the sheets. “Just like a baby.”

“That’s not true. Joe is definitely not as high maintenance as a baby.” Burnie said matter-of-factly, planting another kiss on the purring cat’s head.

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had one.” Joel yawned, stretching his arms up into the air, the comforter falling down so their torsos poked out.

“Well, Joe can be your very low maintenance baby. You okay with that?”

“Aw, that means we’re daddies.”

“Oh my god, _shut up_.”


End file.
